


Relieving the Stress

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daylen Amell takes a walk in the forest to relieve his stress from loosing his family, but Zevran has another way to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving the Stress

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth story in the "100 Kinks Challenge", "Oral Sex" by phandom-doodles on tumblr.
> 
> I have never written slash fiction before, so this was exciting... Tell me what you think please!

The stream that ran through the Brecilian Forest was the only noise that Daylen Amell heard as he wandered through it. That, and his dark robes occasionally sliding against the mossy and branch-ridden ground. His camp was back in a clearing that their group had found, while he went out to scout ahead and grab some firewood. 

He sighed heavily, twirling his mage staff around. He wasn’t really in a good mood. Daylen had gone back to The Circle Tower recently, to get some help from his fellow magi, but it didn’t go well. Their visit ended with The Circle of Magi being completely destroyed, the Templars being the last to survive in the tower.

Daylen had lost his “family” and his home, all in one swoop. Though he knew that he would’ve gone with them, had he not left to become a Grey Warden two months beforehand.

His head fell at the thought, groaning loudly, the head of the staff hitting the ground. A twig breaking sounded behind him, causing him to raise the staff back up and shoot out of it, an arcane blast of purple striking the large trunk of a nearby tree.

“Hey, watch it!” A familiar voice sounded behind the tree, a light headed elf’s head popping out the side, giving him a sly grin.

“Dammit Zev!” He slammed his staff on the ground again, growling a bit.

Zevran laughed, sliding around the trunk to lean back against it. “What’s got your panties twisted, Warden?”

Glaring, he turned away, continuing through the forest, knocking the edge of his staff against trees occasionally. Zevran followed close behind, chuckling at Daylen’s frustration.

“You know, I might be able to help you relieve a bit of that tension…” Zevran’s hand slid up his back, over his robes as he walked not even two steps behind him. 

He yanked away from the elf, spinning around to grab his wrist. “Just leave me alone, Zevran!” He pushed him away, huffing. 

Zevran’s eyes and voice softened, staying the distance that Daylen needed.

“Look, Day, I know that you’re… unhappy…” Daylen glared at that, crossing his arms but not saying anything. “but you can’t keep going like this. You have to accept that The Circle is gone.”

“But I…” He avoided looking at Zevran. “I lived their my whole life… They’re my family.”

“They were your family. We’re your family now.” He slowly moved toward him. “Leliana is your younger sister who needs you to teach her to ride a horse. Morrigan is your older sister who criticizes everything you do but secretly wants to see you happy. Alistair is that annoying father who wants to be your friend and has a very little idea about how to run the family. Shale is that cousin who tries to be apart of everything but isn’t exactly like everyone else. Oghren is the fun drunk uncle.”

Daylen chuckled breathily as Zevran stopped in front of him, smirking a bit.

“And who are you, in my family?” The elf’s hands went to the human mage’s shoulders, sliding down his arms to hold onto his hands. 

“Hmm… I’m your neighbor who you borrow spices from…“ His eyebrow lifted, his thumbs running over the back of his hands.

“Why aren’t you apart of my new family?”

“Because, if I’m apart of your family, I can’t really do this…” He stood on his toes and pressed his mouth to Daylen’s, pressing him against the tree slightly.

Daylen sighed into his mouth, pausing before kissing him back, his eyes sliding shut. Zevran’s kisses grew hungrier, nipping on his lips, his right hand grabbing onto the tip of the staff. 

Swiftly, he moved the staff above his head on the trunk, Daylen’s arm’s stretched up to hold on. His eyes snapped open as Zevran unsheathed his short swords, stabbing them into the trunk to hold the staff up.

Zevran pulled back, smirking, and held his human’s hands to the staff, stretching up with him. “Don’t let go.”

He was hesitant but nodded, the sleeves on his robes sliding down to his shoulders. Zevran fell to his knees in front of him, pulling a dagger from his boot. 

He recoiled a bit, hands tightening around his staff. “How many of those do you have?”

Smirking, he twirled the dagger around before dragging it up his robes, slicing it in half up to his stomach. Daylen went to let go but gulped at a warning look from Zevran. 

Stabbing the dagger into the soft ground, the elf slid his hands up his calves softly, his nails scratching the inside of his knees gently. His mouth moved to his legs, biting and licking, his hands moving to grip the top of his underwear, where it was already tenting up.

Zevran slid it down his legs, leaning his head back to let it fall to his ankles, before diving back in to bite down on his thigh, Daylen’s length curving up against his stomach. He gasped out, throwing his head back to hit the trunk of the tree.

“Ah-Zev!” Smirking against the small wound he had created, his tongue dragged up to his shaft, licking up to Daylen’s tip. He shivered while his elf licked around him, his teeth grazing his dick as he took it all in his mouth, sucking him in deeply. 

Daylen’s mouth fell open, his eyes squeezing shut while Zevran’s tongue swirled around him, his length reaching the back of his throat. He moaned into him, vibrating his cock in his mouth.

His name continuously falling from Daylen’s mouth, he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking him deeper.

“Zev…” He realized this was a warning and took him in deeper, scratching his nails up his legs. Daylen shot into his mouth, Zevran swallowing all of him, except for the small trickles of cum that dripped from his mouth.

He gasped as he fell to the ground, dropping his staff while he tried to catch his breath.

Zevran crawled backward, smirking while he wiped off his mouth.

“Daylen? Have you seen Zevran?” Leliana called through the thicket.

His eyes darted around at the state he was in before Zevran stood, winked, and skipped off deeper into the forest.


End file.
